Let Me Be In Your Arms
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Pelukan Mingyu terasa begitu hangat, sangat pas bagi seorang Junhui yang butuh kehangatan dalam kehidupan kelamnya. / Junhui x Mingyu (GyuJun/JunGyu) / uke!Jun / oneshoot.


-LET ME BE IN YOUR ARMS-

Author's note :

Jun as uke here, so be aware! Bayangin Jun bisa yang pas rambutnya lagi panjang sebelum debut, atau yang pas Adore U era. Kalo Mingyu, bayanginnya yang mana ajah. Dia selalu tampan di manapun dan kapanpun.

Enjoy~

.

.

Junhui mendorong lelaki besar yang menindih tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Ia meringis ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu perih, setelah lelaki itu terbaring di sebelahnya dengan dengkuran yang membahana, di dalam sebuah kamar motel yang sepi.

Dengan langkah terseret, Junhui menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan yang terasa begitu lengket di kulitnya.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu masih terlelap di atas ranjang, sementara Junhui memakai pakaiannya, dan bergegas untuk segera pergi. Tidak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama berada disini, apalagi sampai menunggu laki-laki itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki itu sudah membayar, dan badan Junhui juga rasanya sudah seperti terbelah-belah.

Ia butuh tidur, tapi tidak di motel ini, tidak di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Junhui merogoh kunci dari dalam tasnya, ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan, ketimbang kesunyian yang biasa dilihatnya kala ia membuka pintu. Ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang kini sedang berdiri, sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau disini?" Tanya Junhui, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang memaksa ingin merekah, hingga wajahnya menjadi terlihat aneh.

Laki-laki di depannya tertawa kecil, sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci di depan wajahnya. "Apa aku lupa bilang bahwa aku telah menduplikat kunci apartemenmu?"

Junhui mendengus, lantas menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada persis di depan tempat tidurnya, sementara laki-laki itu mengekorinya, dan ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tepat di sebelah Junhui.

Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, membuat Junhui menyandarkan seluruh bobot badannya ke sofa.

"Kau ingin dimasakkan sesuatu? Apa kau lapar?" Tawar Mingyu, membuat Junhui menoleh ke arahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Junhui justru melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang laki-laki itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang, serta memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Aku hanya butuh ini." Gumam Junhui dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, serta mengusap punggung Junhui untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Mingyu, pelukanmu terasa begitu hangat." Gumam Junhui lagi, sementara matanya masih tertutup rapat. "Aku sudah terlalu sering berada dalam pelukan lelaki, namun tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa senyaman ini. Merasa begitu aman, tanpa adanya ketakutan akan digunakan di atas sebuah ranjang."

Ah, benar. Selama ini yang menyentuh tubuh Junhui, yang dapat merasakan tubuh indah itu bukanlah kekasihnya, melainkan para lelaki hidung belang, yang mampu memberikannya uang lebih untuk hidup.

Mingyu hanya dapat memeluk Junhui saja. Menyalurkan kehangatan, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya hanya dengan memberi rasa aman. Tidak pernah lebih.

Nyatanya, Mingyu selalu ingin lebih. Menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sebuah ciuman, misalnya? Namun, Junhui tidak pernah memperbolehkannya.

Sekali ini saja, Mingyu ingin sekali.

Biarkan Mingyu mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, menatap manik matanya yang berkilau, hingga menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dan kekasihnya itu.

Namun tetap, Junhui masih meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Mingyu, yang sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa mulutku ini... kotor. Kau tidak boleh menciumnya."

Tolong maafkan, Mingyu. Untuk kali ini, biarkan ia tidak mengindahkan kalimat penuh rasa putus asa itu. Biarkan ia tidak menuruti kekasihnya, dengan menjauhkan jari telunjuk itu dari bibirnya. Biarkan ia menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Junhui menjatuhkan air matanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti, kala bibir itu mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Bukan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu yang menuntut, seperti apa yang biasa dirasakannya di tiap malam kelamnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, hingga kehangatan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Junhui benar-benar bersalah. Ia seharusnya berhenti. Ia tidak boleh menikmati ciuman ini.

Namun, tidak. Junhui tidak bisa berhenti, hingga Mingyu yang melepaskan tautan itu, dan beralih memberikan kehangatan lain pada dahinya. Ia mencium dahi Junhui, dan kembali menarik kekasihnya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau sangat berharga, Jun. Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi."

Junhui diam saja. Tidak dapat berkata iya, karena sampai takdir mampu mengubah hidupnya pun, rasa bersalah itu tidak akan pernah menghilang. Apalagi berkata tidak, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk dipaksa terus berbohong.

Jadi, Junhui hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya, dan merapatkan matanya yang sekarang terasa semakin berat.

"Aku mengantuk sekali, Gyu. Mataku terasa berat."

"Kau ingin tidur sekarang?"

Junhui mengangguk dalam dekapan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu meringis, merasa gemas ingin menggigit kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu lucu ketika sedang mengantuk. Namun, ia harus menahan rasa gemasnya itu dulu.

Kekasihnya mengantuk, dan ia harus segera mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya. Memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur yang terasa lebih nyaman, lantas ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, dan kembali mendekapnya agar dapat selalu merasa hangat.

Mingyu mengelus rambut yang menutupi dahi Junhui, untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Hingga napas Junhui mulai teratur, dan dadanya naik turun dengan irama yang pelan, menandakan bahwa dirinya telah memasuki alam mimpi.

Mingyu tersenyum. Hanya pada saat tertidur, ia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang damai, lepas dari segala beban yang menggelayutinya.

Mingyu memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya lamat-lamat. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Junhui, menghilangkan kerutan yang terbentuk disana. Turun ke matanya yang terpejam, ke hidung runcingnya, ke bibir tipis yang baru saja dirasakannya, ke dagunya, hingga ke lehernya yang penuh dengan lebam berwarna biru.

Junhui meringis dalam tidurnya, ketika jari Mingyu menyentuh salah satu lebam itu. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya terbangun, Mingyu cepat-cepat mendekap kekasihnya lebih erat, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Jun. Biarkan aku berusaha sedikit lagi. Aku pasti akan menarikmu keluar dari kehidupan yang melelahkan ini."

Setelah itu, malam berlanjut dalam kesunyian. Membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu terbuai dalam mimpi-mimpi indah, sebelum menghadapi hari berat lainnya yang sudah menunggu untuk segera diselesaikan, kala mereka membuka mata.

-END-

Aku butuh ff Jun uke hueeee T^T Aku sudah ngubrek-ngubrek semua website ff yang kutahu, dan cuma ketemu 1, paling banyak 2, ff Jun yang uke. BUT I NEED MORE! I mean, Jun itu lucu banget, cantik kek mamahnya si Heechul dan emaknya si Jeonghan. So, aku seneng ngebayangin dia jadi uke :( Setelah mingming pergi... (ah baper-.-) kayaknya seme yg paling cocok buat dia tuh emang Mingyu. Atau ada yg punya saran lain?

Tell me I'm not the only one who feel this, please :"

Last, review juseyooo :3


End file.
